Un día muy especial
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: A veces olvidamos las fechas, pero un suceso extraordinario nos las recuerda de la manera más inesperada. Por San Valentín. Harry/Hermione


Un joven de oscuros cabellos y brillantes ojos color esmeralda paseaba nerviosamente por un estrecho pasillo sin cesar. En cuanto llegaba al final de este, daba vuelta y empezaba nuevamente a caminar. Cualquiera diría que iba a horadar el piso. Soplaba, o mejor dicho, resoplaba con nerviosismo para despejar el cabello de la frente dejando ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo. En cuanto iba a dar su trigésima vuelta, fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas detrás de él al abrirse bruscamente.

Harry Potter apenas se inmutó al ver aparecer con paso raudo a su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, que se dirigió directamente hacia él mostrando ansiedad en sus gestos.

- Harry, ¡qué pasó?, Ginny me envió una nota diciendo que estabas aquí ¿estás bien? no pareces herido- mencionó el pelirrojo.

- Claro que no lo estoy, ¿Ginny te dijo eso? – inquirió el niño que vivió.

- Bueno, no, la verdad es que en cuanto leí que estabas en San Mungo, dejé el pergamino y me aparecí tan pronto como puede. En realidad, creo que ni siquiera lo terminé de leer.

- Eso explica todo. Yo estoy bien, Ron. Supongo que Ginny te decía luego que quien estaba internada es Hermione.

- ¿Está qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – farfulló Ron.

- Te habrías enterado hace rato si no fueras tan impulsivo y leyeras los mensajes completos, pero te agradezco mucho la preocupación. Y Hermione estás bien, o eso creo, no sé depende de qué lado lo veas, supongo.

- No me digas que… ¡no! ¿Ya? – inquirió el pelirrojo casi saltando de excitación.

- No lo sé- exclamó el ojiverde.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Pero, Harry, si tú tienes que ser la primer, bueno, la segunda persona en saber, ¿no?

- Debería, pero todo sucedió muy rápido y aún falta tiempo, como un mes; Hermione dijo algo de una falsa alarma, pero no lo creo, se veía como si ya fuera a…Ay, no sé Ron, estoy esperando, ¡pero nadie me dice nada!- dijo esto último a gritos prácticamente y dirigiendo la mirada a otra puerta al lado izquierdo del pasillo en el que se encontraban.

- Tranquilo, Harry, esto demora; Bill me contó que cuando estuvo Fleur aquí se quedó todo un día esperando.

- ¿todo un día? ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso no puede ser! – exclamó el pelinegro.

- ¡Hey, no grites! ¿Quieres que nos echen? – dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a los lados con aprehensión, como esperando que un sanador se apareciera en cualquier momento.

- Me gustaría ver a alguien intentarlo, así podría hechizarlo y luego hacer que me diga ¡qué está pasando con mi esposa! – gritó más que dijo Harry.

- Bueno, mira, se supone que el que no contiene la lengua soy yo ¿verdad?, tranquiliza ese genio, amigo.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo, no es tu….

- Si, si, si, ya sé no es mi esposa, pero te recuerdo que es prácticamente mi hermana, así que ni se te ocurra pensar que no me preocupa tanto como a ti, yo la quiero muchísimo y lo sabes - habló con decisión y con el semblante adusto el menor de los Weasley.

- Lo siento, Ron, es que estoy tan preocupado.

- No te preocupes, te comprendo, pero no solucionas nada poniéndote así, salvo ponerte más nervioso. Mira, ¿porqué mejor no nos sentamos en esta sala que está aquí al lado, creo que es la de espera; y te traigo algo, un jugo, café… una poción para los nervios descontrolados – esto último lo dijo muy bajito.

- ¿qué dijiste? – preguntó Harry.

- No, que si no quieres nada ahora vamos a sentarnos un momento y me cuentas qué pasó, así el tiempo no se siente tanto- dijo con persuasión el pelirrojo.

- Está bien, vamos.- dijo resignado Harry.

Pasaron entonces a una pequeña sala con unas cuantas sillas alrededor de una mesa de centro en al que se encontraban diarios y revistas atrasadas. En ese momento sólo se encontraba ocupada por dos personas más; dos hombres, uno bastante más joven que el otro que conversaban muy tranquilos en un extremo de la habitación sosteniendo un vaso cada uno en las manos.

- Allí está bien, mira, en uno de los asientos que está la lado de la ventana, así si pasa un medimago, podemos verlo y salir a preguntar- sugirió Ron.

- Buena idea, vamos – respondió Harry.

Pasaron a sentarse en las sillas, dirigiendo miradas ansiosas a la ventana.

- ¡Pero qué incómoda esta silla! ¿Qué no podrían ponerles un cojín?- mencionó Ron con molestia.

- No empieces, por favor. – dijo con voz cansada el niño que vivió para sufrir más que en película hindú.

- Tienes razón, disculpa ¿quieres que te traiga algo? Deben de vender en algún lugar, quizás si bajo a la cafetería.- se ofreció Ron.

- No, la verdad es que no podría tragar absolutamente nada, estoy demasiado nervioso, pero gracias de cualquier modo, no sabes cuanto me alivia que me acompañes, amigo. Además acabábamos de cenar cuando…. Ya sabes.- explicó el pelinegro.

- Yo feliz de acompañarte, para eso estoy, no lo olvides. Donde sea y cuando sea, por ti y Hermione. Pero dices que ya habían cenado, en realidad no sé nada, me dijiste que me lo ibas a contar. Esto si que se ha adelantado ¿no? Pero he oído que tampoco es tan raro, aunque comprendo que los haya agarrado de sorpresa.- indicó Ron.

- Bueno, te explico lo que pasó. Tú sabes que Hermione estaba muy fastidiada por tener que quedarse en casa en reposo por órdenes del medimago. Desde que le dieron la licencia en el Ministerio he tenido que estar detrás de ella para que descanse.

- Lo sabía, claro. Ginny me lo contó y conociendo a Hermione no es de extrañar. En realidad tenía pensado ir a verla en estos días para conversar y convencerla de que se lo tomara todo con más calma.- indicó Ron.

- Créeme que es difícil. En cuanto llegaba del trabajo la encontraba haciendo algo, especialmente en la habitación del bebé y mientras estaba en el Ministerio le enviaba lechuzas cada dos horas para pedirle que no se esforzara; hasta su mamá se ofreció a pasar el día con ella para ayudarse en lo que necesitara…-suspiró el pelinegro.

- Ya me imagino como habrá reaccionado a eso; casi puedo oírla: "Pero cómo se atreven a tratarme como si no pudiera valerme por mi misma" "estoy embarazada no inválida"-dijo esto último imitando la voz de la castaña y sonriendo tiernamente.

- Exacto, tú la conoces tan bien como yo. En fin, ayer por la tarde dijo que me tenía preparada una sorpresa para hoy por la noche. No podía imaginar de qué se trataba y lo más importante, no quería que se exigiera en algo para agradarme. Se lo dije, pero Hermione me prometió que no sería mucho trabajo y que sólo debía esperar. Demás está decirte que es imposible discutir con ella cuando se obstina en algo.- contó Harry.

- Ni que lo digas, pero ya me imagino qué clase de sorpresa se trataba, por lo menos considerando el día.- concluyó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Y ya estamos de nuevo con el día!, en realidad fue en gran medida por eso por lo que creo que estamos aquí, sé que fue mi culpa...- se lamentó Harry.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tu culpa que se adelantara? Ya me perdí. – indicó confundido Ron.

- Cuando llegué hoy a casa la encontré toda muy arreglada, la mesa puesta y la oí en la cocina que se movía de un lado para otro; y de pronto salió, y ¡ay, Ron!, estaba tan hermosa, bueno, ella siempre lo está, pero esta noche estaba radiante, me dejó sin aliento, nos quedamos mirándonos como tontos y justo cuando ella iba a hablar fue

cuando cometía la estupidez que nos tiene aquí.- culminó esta parte del relato Harry con la mirada perdida y la voz triste.

- A ver, explícate, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste o hiciste?- indagó el pelirrojo.

- Como te dije, estábamos sonriéndonos con cara de tontos, y de pronto cuando ella iba a abrir la boca para decirme algo, noté que se veía muy pálida y que parecía cansada. Entonces exploté.- suspiró el niño que vivió.

- Define explotar, Harry.- Dijo de manera sombría su amigo.

- He estado las dos últimas semanas tan preocupado por ella y por el bebé, ya sabes lo que dijeron los medimagos de lo riesgoso de su embarazo; además de que ella no hace caso de las instrucciones de descansar.- para este momento Harry ya se había puesto de pie y apoyado en el marco de la ventana gesticulaba con desaliento mientras hablaba.

- Eso lo entiendo, amigo, a todos nos preocupa, pero Hermione ya nos ha demostrado más de una vez que es muy fuerte. Pero antes de que empieces a decir que no es lo mismo, te diré yo que sé que no es lo mismo estar en tu posición, tú la amas- culminó el pelirrojo.

- Si, no tienes idea. Ron, vivo por y para ella, si algo le pasara... sé que suena cursi y trillado, pero para mi es muy simple, tan simple que me da miedo. Sólo me moriría.- explicó Harry con seriedad.

- Oye, tampoco hables así, no tienes que decir esas cosas, vas a ver como todo saldrá bien. Pero termina de contarme, ¿qué fue lo que pasó cuando dices que explotaste? – Preguntó el menos de los Weasley para desviar los pensamientos fatalistas de la mente de su mejor amigo.

-Pues eso, empecé a decir un montón de tonterías, como siempre que hablo sin pensar, le dije cosas horribles, Ron. Que era una irresponsable, que no se preocupaba ni por ella ni mucho menos por nuestro hijo. Y la verdad ya no quiero recordar más. Hubieras visto su cara, era como si le estuviera clavando un puñal, ni siquiera lloró. Sólo parecía tan dolida. Me arrepentí al instante y quise abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero me dio la espalda y fue a la habitación. Yo me quedé allí parado esperando que ella volviera pero no lo hizo. – se lamentó el pelinegro.

- Ya. Mira, no sé muy bien que decirte, tú tienes un genio de los mil diablos cuando algo te molesta y te lo digo como amigo; pero sé que eres incapaz de hacer sentir mal a Hermione a propósito, entiendo que estabas muy estresado y reaccionaste así por preocupación.- le consoló Ron.

- Pero eso no es excusa para las cosas que dije y aún no te he contado lo peor. – comentó Harry.

- ¿Pasó algo más? ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que te culpes que el parto se haya adelantado? – inquirió el amigo.

- Sí. Te dije que ella volvió a la habitación y yo me quedé esperando que regresara pero como no lo hizo fui a buscarla y entonces…- la voz del joven se quebró y su amigo se puso de pie para darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Continúa.- Tan solo dijo Ron.

- Fue entonces cuando la encontré desmayada sobre la cama, estaba blanca, tan blanca que parecía de cera, la llamé mil veces pero no reaccionaba, utilicé el enervate y entonces como que quiso recuperar la conciencia pero apenas alcanzó a balbucear algo y se desmayó nuevamente. De modo que la cargué y la traje aquí apareciéndonos.- dijo Harry.

- Por Merlín, Harry. No sé si pegarte o compadecerme de ti. Eso lo decidiré mejor una vez que sepa como está Hermione. Pero, dime, ¿qué te dijeron los medimagos cuando la trajiste? Ella recuperó el conocimiento, ¿no? Porque tú me dijiste que ella pensaba que era una falsa alarma, tuvo que reaccionar en algún momento. - indagó el pelirrojo.

- Lo hizo. Cuando la traje estaba inconsciente, pero unos medimagos se aparecieron y la subieron a una camilla; entonces abrió los ojos y me miró. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que me hace sentir aún peor? Que me sonrió, me sonrió como sólo ella lo hace para mí y apretó mi mano y me dijo que no me preocupara, que tal vez sólo fuera una falsa alarma y que no pasaba nada. ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de todo lo que le dije y que hiciera que le pasara esto, todavía ve por mí, no la merezco, Ron. – Culminó totalmente abatido el niño que vivió.

- Ah no, eso sí que no. Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Si el salvador del mundo mágico, el mejor hombre que conozco y mi mejor amigo no se merece a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, entonces me puedes decir, ¿qué nos queda esperar al resto de los mortales?- le increpó Ron con honestidad.

- Gracias, Ron, pero la verdad es que no sé que vio ella en mi. – suspiró Harry.

- Mira, Harry, yo no me voy a poner a enumerar tus cualidades porque muy amigos podemos ser pero me podría sentir incómodo. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que en realidad lo que hay entre ustedes escapa totalmente a mi comprensión. No sé si será porque nunca me he enamorado o simplemente porque es algo muy de ustedes, algo a lo que los demás no tenemos acceso.- intentó explicarse el amigo.

- Vaya, Ron, de verdad has madurado, ¿no? Antes sólo me habrías pegado por hacer sentir mal a Hermione. – mencionó sonriendo con dulzura Harry.

- Supongo que sí, pero en este caso necesitas a alguien que te haga entrar en razón para que no digas tonterías. Hermione te ama con toda el alma, tanto como tú la amas a ella. No eres perfecto, está bien, a veces explotas cuando la situación se te sale de las manos, pero eres un gran tipo, un gran amigo y un maravilloso esposo. He visto como te mira, como está siempre atenta a ti. Lo que tienes que entender es que ella no se enamoró del niño que vivió, se enamoró de Harry Potter, con todo lo terco, cabezota e insoportablemente inseguro que puedes llegar a ser, es decir, le gustó todo el paquete; así que no te menosprecies y da gracias al cielo por la mujer que tienes en vez de pensar que no la mereces, ya quisiera yo tener lo que ustedes.- culminó su sermón el joven poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

- Y lo tendrás, Ron, estoy seguro de eso. Una mujer con mucha suerte debe de andar buscándote – sonrió el ojiverde.

- Pues que se apure, o mejor me pongo a buscarla yo también, a ver si así nos encontramos más pronto. – bromeó con presteza el pelirrojo.

- Así será, lo sé. – suspiró Harry, en tanto se sentaba con el semblante más sereno.

- ¿bien?, ahora que soltaste al monstruo que llevabas dentro, ¿quieres que te traiga un café o un chocolate? Aunque seamos hombres, también somos amigos, deberíamos compartir algo en tanto esperamos, ya sabes, por el día, ¿no crees? – sugirió Ron.

- No te entiendo, claro que somos amigos, pero…Y dale con el día, ¿alguien me puede decir que tiene de especial hoy?- inquirió ya desesperado el pelinegro.

- Pero, Harry, ¿en qué mundo vives? Muy auror podrás ser pero de allí a estar tan distraído con estas fechas. ¿Como no vas a saber que hoy es…- pero el joven fue interrumpido por la puerta al abrirse y al ver acercarse a un medimago de aspecto cansado y mirada gentil.

Ambos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y lo interrogaron con la mirada del mismo modo que lo hicieron los otros dos hombres que allí estaban y a los que ellos ya habían olvidado.

El medimago suspiró e inquirió:

-¿Hay familiares de la señora Hermione Potter aquí?

- Sí, claro. Yo soy su esposo. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está todo bien? ¿La puedo ver? – preguntó Harry casi sin tomar aliento y con el rostro ansioso.

- Tranquilícese señor Potter, está todo bien. Su esposa es una joven muy valiente. Es cierto que cuando llegó nos dio un buen susto porque aún faltaban casi cuatro semanas para la fecha en que se suponía daría a luz y como usted sabe su embarazo fue considerado de alto riesgo.- explicó el medimago.

- Pero usted dijo que todo está bien, entonces ella está bien, ¿verdad? – esta vez fue el joven Weasley el que preguntó.

-Sí, ¿es usted pariente? – indagó el medimago con curiosidad.

- Soy su hermano- respondió Ron sin dudar.

- Bueno, en ese caso felicidades, acaba usted de convertirse en tío y usted en padre, claro, señor Potter, mis parabienes - dijo el sanador con una sonrisa afable.

- ¿Qué? Y porqué no dijo eso primero. Harry, ¿oíste?, ya eres papá y yo tengo un sobrino nuevo, ¿Harry? ¡ey, Harry, despierta!. – El pelirrojo sacudió a su amigo, dándole además un empujón, viendo que éste se había quedado totalmente anonadado.

En cuanto Harry reaccionó, sólo atinó a plantarse frente al sanador y agarrándolo de los hombros, preguntar desesperado:

- Pero ella está bien, ¿cierto?, mi esposa, porque todo se adelantó y fue por un disgusto, ¡vamos, dígame! – inquirió el joven con angustia en su voz.

- Señor Potter, cálmese, tanto su esposa como su bebé están perfectamente. En cuanto al adelanto del parto; bueno, no es del todo extraño en realidad y como ya le dije se trató de un embarazo algo riesgoso por lo que no es poco común que el bebé llegara antes. Respecto a que fuera por un disgusto, lo dudo mucho, pero lo importante es que todo ha salido bien. Su esposa está agotada, desde luego y al bebé le hemos hecho varias pruebas para confirmar su buena salud, fue por eso por lo que tardamos en darle noticias.- culminó afectuosamente el medimago, compadecido del semblante del muchacho.

- Entonces, ¿puedo verla ya? Necesito…- decía Harry para ser interrumpido por su amigo.

- ¿Yo también puedo ir? Quiero ver a mi sobrino. – inquirió el pelirrojo.

- La señora se encuentra algo cansada, como es natural, sería mejor que entraran de a uno y creo que el señor Potter no está dispuesto a entrar segundo.- dijo esto último con algo de burla en su voz, viendo que Harry ya estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Cierto, disculpa Harry. En tanto tú la ves yo voy a enviar notas a Ginny, mi padre, bueno a todo el mundo; deben de estar que se mueren de los nervios. Pero eso sí, ni se les ocurra nombrar otro padrino mientras no estoy. – dijo esto último con cierto tono de amenaza.

- Jamás, Ron, hoy menos que nunca, gracias por la charla. Nos veremos en un rato. – contestó Harry siguiendo al medimago fuera de la sala.

- Cuando quieras, salúdala de mi parte y dale un abrazo por el día de…- decía el pelirrojo pero su amigo ya habría traspasado las puertas que lo llevaban al área de maternidad; de modo que se acercó a los dos hombres que estaban en la sala, les dio un abrazo a cada uno dejándolos sorprendidos y dando saltos fue a la lechucería del hospital a enviar notas para dar la buena nueva.

Mientras tanto, Harry acompañaba al medimago con paso nervioso, mirando a los lados hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada y se quedó allí parado sin atinar a entrar.

Viendo esto el hombre mayor, le dijo:

- Vamos, señor Potter, pase, esto es algo que ustedes deben compartir en privado.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y tomando aire, abrió la puerta muy despacio para ver la escena más hermosa de su vida y la que recordaría siempre.

Hermione se encontraba recostada sobre una cama blanca, con la bata del hospital y el cabello fuertemente atado en un moño; se veía tan pálida como cuando llegó, pero estaba totalmente despierta y había un brillo en sus ojos que Harry sólo había visto el día de su boda, parecía como si fuera a estallar de felicidad; y la causa de esta se encontraba justamente en sus brazos, descansando en una manta azul claro contra el pecho de su madre.

- Hermione…- sólo pudo susurrar Harry en tanto se acercaba con pasos vacilantes a ella.

- Hola, cariño, vamos acércate más, ¿no quieres que te presente a tu hijo?

- Yo tenía tanto miedo, perdóname, fui un idiota, no debí decir esas cosas, no sé como puedes hablarme, deberías patearme.- empezó a excusarse el muchacho arrodillándose al lado de la cama y acariciando con dulzura el rostro de su amada.

- Calla, tonto. La idea de patearte me pasó por la cabeza, no creas, especialmente en la sala de partos hace un rato, pero no precisamente por lo que dijiste. Había oído que las madres acostumbran culpar a sus maridos cuando están dando a luz pero jamás me imaginé que yo haría algo así- dijo sonriendo con algo de vergüenza la castaña.

- Lamento no haber estado contigo, pero no me dejaron, debí meterme a la fuerza. – susurró el niño que vivió en tanto seguía tocando con devoción a su esposa.

- ¡Harry, cómo se te ocurre! Está prohibido y debes respetar las reglas, te lo he dicho mil veces, pero seguro estabas tan angustiado, lamento el susto que te hice pasar. – indicó Hermione tomando la mano que acariciaba su mejilla entre las suyas.

- ¿Tú lo lamentas? Cariño, sí fui yo el que te trató horrible, no tengo perdón, pero te juro que no creo ninguna de las cosas que dije. Eres la mujer más increíble del mundo y la mejor madre y debería dar gracias de rodillas de que siquiera me estés hablando. – dijo con convicción Harry.

- No, la suerte es mía por tenerte y se perfectamente que las cosas que dijiste no fueron de corazón, estabas preocupado por mi y en gran parte es también mí culpa porque sabiéndolo no me he estado cuidando como debía pero tú sabes lo terca que puedo llegar a ser. Mi amor, dejemos eso en el pasado, ¿de acuerdo?, que quede como una anécdota más de mi cabezonería y tu tendencia a explotar, que por cierto espero este pequeño no herede ninguno de estos dos defectos, aunque lo dudo. – dijo con dulzura, señalando al bebé en sus brazos y levantándolo suavemente para que su papá pudiera verlo.

El pequeño tenía una pelusa de cabello oscuro y unos profundos ojos color miel como los de su madre. En ese momento parecía mirar con curiosidad al hombre que tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima, embobado.

- Vaya, pensé que los bebés recién nacidos eran feos, pero él es precioso; bueno es que se parece a ti. – sonrió el ojiverde mientras tomaba con dos dedos la manita de su hijo.

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que en realidad se parece a ambos, aunque aún es pronto para saberlo; en lo que tienes razón es en que es hermoso. – susurró la madre.

- Hermione, gracias. – sólo pudo decir Harry.

- Fue un placer. – Mencionó con tono bromista la castaña- considéralo mi regalo de este día, ya que no pudimos disfrutar de la cena que había planeado, pero esto resulta mucho mejor, ¿no crees?

- ¡Claro! Espera, Hermione, no te molestes conmigo pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que tiene de especial el día de hoy y créeme que de tanto oírlo creo que me voy a volver loco. Sé que hoy es maravilloso porque tenemos a nuestro hijo con nosotros, pero ¿qué otra cosa celebramos? – preguntó confundido Harry.

Hermione lo miró con infinita ternura y acercando sus labios a los suyos, susurró:

- Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor.

FIN

Nota: Bien, ya está. Y no me dolió tanto como pensé. Amo a esta pareja, sé que casi no los he explorado como debiera pero se me ocurrió esto por un reto de San Valentín, espero que les gustara a los posibles lectores. Se aceptan críticas, si es de las constructivas mejor, que estoy empezando apenas. Gracias.


End file.
